


Medivalstuck

by Dakota_aka_The_Fangirl



Category: Homestuck, Medivalstuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_aka_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Dakota_aka_The_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John the Heir is required to attend a party with his personal knight, Dave. They get bored and decide to ditch the party. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medivalstuck

Dave stood silently in the corridor, just outside your room. His hands were clasped firmly behind is back. He is garbed in heavy metal armor. Well, not heavy but very decorative. The knight's red eyes are focused on the wall, and a sword held in a worn sheathe rests on his belt. His hair is a pale blond and styled to keep out of his face, and his sharp face is freckled lightly. He is stoic and silent, as many knights of the royal family should be. He stares at nothing in particular, and shifts ever so slightly to get rid of an ache in his right leg. The knight straightens up when you come out of your room, and he tilts his head in greeting. "My lord." He says quietly, hands going to rest at his hips. That night, the castle was scheduled to have a ball or dance of some sort, and you were expected to be there with your knight as your side. The knight starts down the hall, trailing after you into the somewhat crowded ballroom. He takes his place near you, hands hanging at his sides now. He eyes the people as you pass them, daring them to take a step towards the royal family. His crimson gaze does not break, and his emotions are hidden carefully behind them. Only the prince himself could tell what he was truly feeling. That night, the party starts and its a fun filled fest of food and dancing. Adults, Children, Nobles, a party thrown for all by the Egbert family. The knight doesn't participate, unless ordered too. So, he stands near you that night, his brow furrowed and hands comfortably clasped behind his back. He glances over at you, and parts his lips to speak. "Are you enjoying yourself?" The knight asks, a questioning brow raising.

John, you didn't like this ballroom dance and you know it. To many people with their sweaty bodies everywhere and the loud music, it just made his feel upset and a little sick. Even as nice as his out fit was as the Heir, he never really cared for socializing with others. Most of them acting snotty and rude. He acknowledged The knight with a nod as he greeted him and took him down to the ballroom. John greeted others as expected of him as royalty , once the formal chatting was over he walked out the balcony, dave followed behind. He hoped up when no one seemed to care where he was at this point, sitting on the ledge and sighed. "Honestly no, I don't see the point of me coming here when its mainly for my father.."

Dave tilted his head to the side, and he leaned his back against the wall of the castle. Yes, he was aware of John's dislike for the ballroom dances but it was a requirement to attend. After all, John was the heir. "He just wants you to make a nice impression, John." Dave said quietly, dropping the formalities as they were alone. After all, John was his best friend and he was pretty sure the heir could care less about the 'my lord' this and 'my lord' that. "Its not that long a party. Its just an hour, and its not even that packed." He shrugs a little bit, moving to the railing as he leaned onto it to look over it into the garden, which had a few people idly chatting and gardeners tending to the plants. "And, its still a party. I thought you liked parties like this, with all of the food and dancing." Dave snorts softly and scratches the back of his neck.

"No, i just want to be with my close friends and not with some random strangers" John turns to look at the gardens, his feet hanging off the edge and hands gripped on the railing to get a better view of the scenery. "I know its not that long of a party, but can you just tell me when there's like about...ten minutes left?" John sighed for the umpteenth that night. He Swung his legs softly, he was only on the second floor so even if he did happen to fall, he wouldn't get hurt that badly. He looks out seeing the people start to move back inside. The party seemed to drag on forever, and it was only fifteen minutes into the long hour of a party.

"I understand." Dave nods a little bit and sits down on the railing, next to the heir. "Sure, though your Dad is gonna want to know where you are, and I'm kinda required to stay with you." He pointed out, running one hand through his blonde hair. The knight shifted his attention from the gardens to John. The glasses-wearing, blue-eyed and surprisingly handsome heir. Nah, he wasn't going to lie to himself, John was definitely something nice to look at. Not that he was going to say that though. "Lighten up a little bit, have some fun. I'm sure you might meet a nice lady here, John." He shrugs and grins slightly, then looks back to the gardens. It was empty now, other than the gardeners as everyone had moved back inside. He could hear laughter coming from the warm castle, and the sound of music and cheerful voices.

"well, at least you're here with me" He smiles softly but shrugs. "He's probably to busy with all the guests to care where i am, besides he knows where i am from the guards and stuff.." He watches as the last gardener heads in and the fountain still running in the court yard. They sure make an excellent job of the gardens. "But those girls are rude and mean, all they really care about is that im royalty.." John flips his hood off shakes his hair a bit to get it into its usually messy place. He looks back at the fountain, he wanted to got to it and run his hands through the refreshing water... John looks back, seeing as everyone is distracted from the party, he turns to dave "Come on, lets ditch the party" He smiled that adorkable buck tooth grin.

"Well, yeah. I'm always gonna be here, you doofus." Dave shrugs, and huffs. "He cares about you, y'know. Your his pride and joy." Dave chuckles. "Better than my dad. I don't even have a dad, just an asshole of a brother." He shrugs then hops up and stretches to keep himself from getting stiff from sitting around. "Yeah, I guess they can be pretty bitchy." He gives a sheepish shrug. "Not much we can do though. They're always gonna be like that." Dave raised an eyebrow as the heir flipped back the hood, and messed with his black hair. It looked really soft, from Dave's point a view. Probably because John washed it every day or something stupid. "Huh?" Dave snaps out of his thoughts, and blinked in surprise. "Wait, seriously? Ditch the party?" A small grin grows onto his face. "Okay Egbert, I'm game. Where are we gonna go?"

"Down." He says hoping off the balcony with a giggle and landing with his knees bent to absorb the shock from falling. He looks up to you "Come on dave!" He smiles and starts heading to the fountain slowly while he waits for you to come down from the balcony and join him. John hummed to himself as he make his was happily to the fountain and sits on the edge, running his hands in the cool water along with some flower petals, that some of the gardeners must have put in. Rose petals it looked like, pure white ones. He smiles flicks one onto dave with a giggle.

Dave snorted softly and his lips twitched upward in a small smile at John's dorky giggle. "Right behind you." He said, hopping up onto the balcony, then swinging himself downwards. He landed with a soft thud next to the prince, knees bent as he landed. The knight straightened, then glanced over at John as he made his way to the fountain. With a shrug, Dave trailed after him. Dave trudged after him, the grass soft and plush underneath his boots. Dave was smiling slightly, laugh lines crinkling slightly under his eyes as he watches the prince enjoy himself at the fountain. Dave had to admit, it was nice out and he was enjoying the time he was spending with his best friend, and the heir to the land. He snorted in surprise as a flower petal was flicked onto him, and he raised an eyebrow, expression saying 'seriously?'. Dave then chuckles softly, and shook his head. "Man, you're a dork." He said, flicking it back at John.

John giggles happily and runs one of his hands through the water. Surprisingly it was as ice cold as he expected it to be, he tilts his head back with a sigh to look up at the bright moon above as it casts its lovely moonlight over the garden."you think we should do something fun?" He asks you softly. He turns his torso around to see if there was indeed anything else to do for the night. He had hours of time to spend doing absolutely nothing. He looks down one of the paths that he knew if you walked far enough there was a beautiful clear lake, absolutely perfect for swimming in. "hey dave, how do you feel about us heading down to the lake and maybe go for a night time swim? I mean if you want to, the water in that lake is probably warm and the moon is out.." He asked you a tad shyly.

Dave sat himself down on the edge of the fountain, though he was careful not to fall backwards into the freezing water. "Hm?" Dave snaps out of his thoughts and turns his devilish red gaze to John. He shrugs slightly, and moves to brush his hair from his eyes. "Yeah, sure. Might as well, since we're skipping out on a party." He huffs quietly as he shifts his attention to a plant that was growing next to the fountain, its vines clinging to the stone as it crawled upwards. The knight let John do his exploring, and left him to do the search for something fun to do. Dave wasn't much of a person for fun, but if John really needed him to do something he considered fun, then he'd do it. The knight was aware of a lake, not too far from the castle's gardens, and actually it would have been interesting to go there. "Personally, I don't think that idea sounds half bad." Dave shrugs and gets up, dusting off his clothing. "I could use a good swim anyway, that is if it counts for a bath." He laughed softly and turned to John. "So, if we're gonna go, then lead the way."

"okay!" he giggles happily and hops off the side of the fountain, splashing dave with some water a bit. He starts to head off in the direction that the lake was in and scuffed up some gravel with his shoes as he walked. As you were walking beside john he gets an idea. John gradually scoots closer to you as they get closer to the lake, he looks off in the other direction as his hand sneaks to hold onto yours, their fingers intertwining with one anothers as an affectionate gesture. A soft pink blush dusted johns cheeks as he smiled happily, feeling bold tonight with you. With dave, john could really be himself and goof around like the big dork that he was. And not have to be processional like his father wanted him to be. John sighs happily when they get to the lake and walk out to the dock. He sits down and takes off his shoes and dips his feet in the water. "ah..nice and warm" He exclaims softly "so dave, are we gonna go in or boxers or go in without them?" he asks with a soft giggle. John certainly was being a bit bold tonight.

Dave blinked in surprise as John splashed him, and he hopped away with a snort. Damn, his friend really was a dork. Not that he didn't mind, he found it kinda attractive really. The knight nods and trails after John, his pace matching the prince's as they walked along the gravel road to the lake. Dave didn't mind John's closeness, but when a warm hand closed around his gloved one, he flushed brightly in surprise. But, he didn't pull away. Instead, he lightly squeezed John's hand and looked away in embarrassment as they continued on their little journey. The gesture made Dave happy, and even if he was a bit more daring than most, he'd never had gone for John's hand. It made him smile a bit, to think that John could really be this bold. It was something he could get used too. The knight glances around as the trees thinned out, giving way to the lake, and the area surrounding it that was illuminated by the moon. It reflected off the water, giving it a silvery look. "Huh?" He looked as John as he sat himself down next to the prince on the dock. As John spoke, Dave could feel his face slowly heating up. "I..uh..I dunno, its up to you.." Dave moved to scratch the back of his neck.

"hmm.." John think for a moment and shakes his feet free of water and sits back on the dock "why not? I mean its not like people are going to come out here at this hour" He says standing up. "might as well get stripping my knight~" he giggles, his adorkable buck teeth showing. He starts lifting off his shirt and his pants. He moves his clothed at the beginning of the dock so they wont get wet. He smiles and takes off is boxer and run to the edge and jumped in the lake, making a splash. he resurfaces and shake his hair "come on dave!"

"True." Dave nods a little bit and watches John as he shook his feet free of the lake water and stood to strip free of his formal attire. Dave felt that his face was probably dusted in a bright pink, but he didn't mind. He was sure that John couldn't see it anyway, it was too dark. Dave chuckled softly and he nods slightly, standing. "Yes, my lord." He laughed softly and began to strip, carefully laying out his clothing on the bank of the lake, so they wouldn't get wet. He tugs off his boxers as well, and sets those off to the side as well. He turns to watch as John took off along the dock, and hopped into the lake. Dave, in all his pride and glory, carefully made his way to the slippery edge of the dock, and hopped in. The warm water was nice, and he resurfaced with a soft gasp, then he laughed a bit. "This is nice!"

John happily swims over to you in the water and splashes you playfully. He smiles and lets you splash him back with a giggle. He leans into you and wraps his arms around your neck, pulling you into a hug. "yeah it is, i bet the people haven't even noticed us gone, which is fine with me," he smiles softly "don't even have to worry about the girls trying to go after me heheh..." The one good thing between john and dave is that they were close friends and could practically do anything together without it being weird. Especially late at night when john would have the occasional nightmare and dave would stay with him throughout the night.

Dave splashes back at him, and he grins. This was fun, spending time with the young heir. If anything, it was just causing Dave to become more attracted to the blue-eyed, buck-toothed doofus. Dave moved to wrap his arms back around John, his arms resting comfortably at his hips. "Mhm, true." Dave nods a little bit, then his lips twitched upwards in a smile. "We're both in the same boat, John. Girls go after me as well, though not so much as a handsome devil such as yourself." Dave winked. Dave was comfortable around John, weather it be a bad situation or a good one. John was his best friend, secret crush, and the heir. After all, Dave had known him ever since they were kids and Dave was always, /always/ there for him.

John playfully whines at the complement "dave, we all know you're more handsome than me" John sighs softly and rests his head on your shoulder. "..you know..i don't even know who im going to marry anyway. I mean i guess my dad wants me to find someone soon, and that's why he arranges all these parties; for me to find someone. It's just I've never found anyone at those parties that I've liked, so you always bail out with me which is nice." He looks up at you "you're about the only one who really makes me truely happy dave."

"Hah, you're funny John." Dave chuckled softly, and he did enjoy the contact of John's head on his shoulder. How he managed to keep swimming while holding his dork of a friend, he had no idea. But, he liked this. He liked how close John was. "Hm?" The knight snapped out of his thoughts and shrugs a little bit. "Hey, its okay not to know who you're gonna marry." He laughed softly, and nods slightly. "Just do what you normally do, I'm sure you'll find someone eventually." Dave found himself flushing a little bit as John's blue eyes meet his red ones. "Oh? I guess.. I can say the same thing about you, John."

**_((Part one from a cherub play rp that i decided to post as a fanfic, i may not update as frequently since the dave rper broke their hand :( anyway feedback would be nice!))_ **


End file.
